1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to drawout switchgear and more particularly to a levering-in mechanism therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most drawout circuit breakers of prior construction have become obsolete for various reasons. A primary disadvantage has been that there have simply been too many "add ons" to the prior circuit breaker case and enclosing cell structure. As the circuit breaker art has advanced more and more requirements, such as for safety, have evolved which have resulted in a complicated and expensive product. Such "add ons" have included for example levering-in mechanisms of various types, trip mechanisms, interlocks, and shutters for terminals. As a result there has been no positive way to install and remove a circuit breaker in a cell in a completely satisfactory manner.